Winter Snow
by 16DarkMidnight80
Summary: One mech doesn't see the beauty of Earth sometimes, and it's up to his friend to show him it. Winter up in the Northern Woods can be harsh and cold, but can also be one of the most wonderful sights to see. Can this friend help his friend see what winter brings up North? - Christmas present for my beta, Alathea2.


The snow was slowly falling, laying yet another blanket upon the white landscape. The pine tree-filled hills were beautiful with the sparkling snow resting heavily on the branches. A cold wind stirred the snow, and critters burrowed deeper into their homes, beds, and nests.

The crunching of snow beneath tires broke the serene atmosphere, headlights flashing on the snowy, cold, hibernating trees. Another freezing wind brushed by, causing both vehicles to shiver. They transformed from their silver Pontiac Solstice and black and white Saleen S-281 forms into their bipedal modes.

"Jazz, why did you bring me here?" asked the police car, his deep blue optics flashing, his headlights flooding the ground in front of him as he stood pede-deep in the cold, white substance. His companion shot a smile at him, his own crystal blue visor flashing with excitement.

"Ah, Prowl! It's only a lil' bit up 'ere. Ya'll like it, Ah promise." The other mech growled, but nonetheless complied. They trudged through the snow, the cold wind somehow always slipping through their clamped plating. They both shivered, but the silver saboteur still had that stupid grin on his faceplate. He practically danced while they went up and down hills, each one higher than the last.

"If we must go up one more hill…" Prowl threatened, finally breaking the silence. Jazz turned around, his grin widening.

"Almost there!" he happily said, and continued his dance-like walk, weaving between trees, never disturbing the snow-laden branches more than necessary. Prowl, on the other hand, was fed up. The snow kept slipping through his plating, along with the now gusting wind, his wings kept hitting the branches, despite his best efforts not to, and Jazz was just making it all the more harder to keep his cool. All in all, he was tired, freezing, and ready to throttle his friend for somehow getting him out here, away from the warm, dry desert they were used to. "We're here!"

Finally, Prowl looked up, gaping for a second before catching himself. The sight…it was amazing.

The clouds were still heavy, the snow still falling at its sedated pace, and the wind still blew and caused them to shiver and rev their engines, but it was…peaceful.

It was like all life had been put on hold for those precious minutes. The sky was darkening with the unseen, but falling, sun, but still the white snowflakes danced down, fluttering this way and that. In the distance, a lone wolf howled, the eerie noise echoing off the hills and tall trees. Even further, a pack answered, their chorus rising and filling the air. Squirrels chattered in the trees, annoyed with the large, metal aliens in their home, stomping their fluffy snow down. An owl's call came from nearby as the sun sank even lower. The wind began to pick up even more, and the snow began to fall faster and thicker. The valley below was about to get another blanket on top of who knew how many, and yet, the animals went on with their lives, despite the cold, the wind, and the snow.

"Jazz…" Prowl started, riveted on the scene before him. "Thank you." A servo fell to his shoulder in a friendly manner before making its exit.

"Merry Christmas, mah friend," Jazz said, staring out over the snow-covered valley.

"Merry Christmas," Prowl echoed back. A wolf howled, a pack answered. An owl hooted, and squirrels chattered. Two friends stood amongst it all, despite the cold and the snow. For a few minutes, it was just them, no work, no war, no worries.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

... ... ... ...

_I don't own anything. This is a Christmas present to my beta and friend, _Alathea2_. Sorry it wasn't posted on that day, but life likes to kick me sometimes. Don't worry, I kick back. Have a fantastic day!_


End file.
